Harry and the Aschen confederation
by Ryu-Tsui-Sen
Summary: Harry's rise to dominance over the galaxy. A hp/SG1 crossover. Very short and available for adoption to be rewritten in a long form format


HP/SG1 crossover

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Harry Potter, Stargate or any intellectual property that I know of. There is one idea taken from another Fanfiction Author and it is marked. This is a exercise done for fun and no profit is to be made off of it in any way.

**AN:** This is not so much a story as it is my notes on a story that has already happened in my head. Anyone who wants to is welcome to write the story though i would appreciate being told you are, if only so I can read it. There are a few things assumed in my notes, that is assume that harry uses magic and technology when ever he wants even if it isn't stated, these are really just the major points.

**HP/SG1 crossover**

Harry is born as a harsesis (similar to Hoshi Tachi's plot bunny)

Canon events continue as per usual but in the back ground Harry has used his knowledge of magic to control the Dursley's even forcing his adoption. Using his knowledge of advanced technologies he has the Dursley's invest in research companies which he knows will show future growth based on what they research being viable and useful future technologies.

Canon procedes as per usual in major events the knowledge of the goauld's mind control techniques coupled with James and Lily's occlumency knowledge allow him to escape wizarding notice.

Minor change to canon the death of the Dursley's sees him inheriting their estate which he uses to collect useful goauld artefacts including a sarcophagus which he uses to destroy the horcrux in himself.

After his defeat of Voldemort Harry begins looking into evidence of other aliens mainly Asgard as the wizards use their writing in ruins but most importantly ancient. Thus he discovers Camelot.

Due to his time at Hogwarts , his experience on Earth and needing no host, Harry has come to the idea that humans are ok, more to the point they were useful if used properly. His thinking leaves him more inline with the Tok'ra but possessing a humans natural explorative urge. i.e. Harry wants to defeat the Goauld and rule in their place, but without slaves etc He wants a meritocracy, where he will lead as he will have the most knowledge and due to his wizarding heritage, power. Thus his search for ruins from more powerful races.

Using Camelot as a home base he rapidly expands his knowledge of ancient technology, helped by Harry having the ancient gene. This leads to his discovery of the Antarctic base sans stargate.

Eventually we are left with a Powerful wizard with knowledge to adapt and build technologies slightly above that of Anubis, though with less time and experience, and able to use Ancient Technologies. After repairing the Antarctic base Harry uses its facilities to build a ZPM, sacrificeing some drones to build it. The central tower is a passenger ship with limited defences, namely powerful shields and the drones, nothing else. Using magic channelled through the tower harry frees it and leaves the earth.

**MY Wizarding World**

Magic works by manipulating the energy of the universe, wizards tap into the plane of existence where the ascended live. In other words they are partially ascended, but even less so then anubis. Magical animals and beings are natural beings of the ascended plane which chose to experience life in this plane. As they had no corporeal body they have to make one, which remains even when they leave as it is not an intrinsic part of them, though it does become saturated with their presence. Thus a wand contains part of an ascended being which coupled with the wizards slight ascension allows them to access the energy of the plane.

Electrics don't work around magic as its presences attracts particles and the electrons flow towards the magic rather than their intended course, despite their being an easier path present. Crystals insulate against magic whereas metals conduct it. Thus the ancients got around this problem, and why wizards use crystals for containment.

**What Happens Now**

Harry searches for allies and builds his ship/s

Talks to the Tok'ra. Convinces them that with Egeria gone they should increase their numbers by having harsesis, by changing hosts they could diversify their gene pool greatly, and every generation would have more knowledge.

Contacts Tollan and begins trade of knowledge, concentrating mainly on manipulation of matter. (phase shift, his inability to study an active drone has hampered him here) The Tollans gain advanced knowledge of site to site transport.

After much negotiation, forms an alliance with Earth. He helps advance their science they give him the man power needed to build his ship. Earth agrees as the knowledge he gives allows them to start building their own ships without the hassles seen in the series. The men working on his ship are obliviated of its true power after it is built.

Earth and Harry overthrow the Aschen confederation, Harry stays to help the people left behind, passing on information to SGC on useful technology. Thus keeping him in their good books, and gaining him an army. The Aschen confederation becomes Harry's meritocracy content in the knowledge that as they started ahead of the worlds joining them they will almost always be in charge with a few exceptions for true genius which will only benefit them in the long run.

Harry and the Aschen confederation start conquering the industrialised planets, bringing them into the confederation, protecting them and slowly advancing them. The Aschen provide world wide police, stopping wars and creating world states. Each new Aschen world is provided with an uninhabited one for farming. All new technologies being taken by the Aschen (Harry) and studied then deseminated down.

The first sign of trouble for SGC comes when the Aschen begin taking over protected planets. While the Asgard are still more advanced the Aschen are advanced enough that a single Asgard vessels is of no threat to them. The Asgard approach SGC to find out what they know of the Aschen whom had previously been a race completely uninterested in exploration. The troubling news that the Aschen are taking control of protected planets causes problems for the Earth-Aschen alliance.

Meanwhile as each protected planet is over taken the Asgard weapons protecting the planet from the goauld is taken for study and the technology incorporated into the Aschen databanks. With the enormous advancements in Aschen technology they are quickly becoming the most dominant power in the galaxy, next to the goauld who they have deliberately avoided. The conquest of Tollana and its subsequent upgrade in defence technology bring The Aschen Confederation to the attention of the goauld.

The Goauld rally together at this unprecedented threat to their control of the galaxy. Anubis is made supreme system lord. This causes panic amongst the Tok'ra and the Tauri, the Asgard inform them that they are unable to help due to the replicator threat.

The Aschen Confederation makes the first strike of the war in an effort to Steal the Jaffa from the system lords they take Dakara. This leads to a mass abandonment of the Jaffa to the Aschen confederation where many continue their lives as free Jaffa, no longer dependant on the goauld or tretonin, as members of the Aschen army. This also gives Harry access to the ancient technology found on dakara, while an incredible victory for the Confederation it is soured when Anubis releases his advanced soldiers on a recently conquered Aschen planet killing every single person present and damaging the Aschens reputation of providing complete safety. The Aschen begin installing an Aschen Hammer doorway in front of every stargate. But this takes time and further planets are lost in the meantime.

After the completion of the Aschen hammers the system lords turn towards earth in an effort to boost their numbers. Earth is offered a place in the Confederation and with their destruction looming reluctantly accepts. The goauld are defeated and Earth is intergrated into the confederation. His Armies defeated Anubis flees earth to begin plotting anew. Each major developed country on earth is moved to a new planet along with some smaller less developed countries. And secretly Harry moves the magical world to a planet of their own. As the boy who lives and the one who gave them their own world Harry uses his political might to start the advancement of the wizards.

The confederation procedes with its conquest of the galaxy when it finds the asgard protecting a system, having been driven from their own galaxy into hiding here. On the brink of destruction from both the replicators and their failing genome the Asgard are forced to accept help from the Aschen confederation in order to defend their new home. Through their alliance the Aschen grow to be the equals of the Asgard. Using the knowledge of dakara to cleanse the Ida galaxy The Asgard move back to rebuild their society with the Aschen Confederation also helping to work on their genetic problem. The Tok'ra are slowly killed as the number of planets protected by the hammer grows. Eventually only their harsesis children remain who are raised as Aschen.

The confederation now controls the galaxy and Harry looks back as he plans for the entry and eventual conquest of a new galaxy. Does the fact that he bettered the lives of 99 of the galaxies population justify some of the things he has done? Harry believes it does and leads his armies to Pegasus.

The end.

Sequals of course could be his conquest of the Pegasus galaxy, which is harder than the milkyway due to the Wraith not enslaving people, there is no uprisings to capitalise on and many more enemies to defeat.

And of course after the conquest of the Pegasus he would naturally turn to the ori's galaxy. This would need to be after the magical people have been brought up to date and incorporated into the Aschen confederation. Giving the Priors an enemy to battle. As the battle would take place in their galaxy not ours it would be a completely different type of war than the series one.

**Notes**

Due to the influence of the Aschen Harry would never start a war on two fronts, slow and steady is the way to go, which is why he avoided the goauld controlled planets for so long, despite those planets having more technology usefully to him, than the ones he chose to conquer which at best had a new ancient devise once every ten planets in the beginning and less as his conquest continued.


End file.
